Toy vehicles have proven to be an extremely popular and long-lasting toy product. In response to this extended popularity, practitioners in the art have endeavored to increase the appeal of toy vehicles to consumers by designing and creating a variety of innovative toy vehicle tracksets.
Many innovative tracksets for toy vehicles which have been produced by practitioners in the toy art have enhanced their play value by employing apparatus which might be generally described as stunt devices. Stunt devices are characterized generally in that they operate in combination with a toy vehicle trackset and typically provide some play element which is activated by the proximity or passage of a toy vehicle through a stunt device. Additionally, stunt devices have been provided which respond to other activities of toy vehicles on the trackway such as collisions or impact upon a target or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,112 issued to Lambert et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE TRACKWAY SET HAVING VEHICLE SNATCHING TOY FIGURE in which a toy vehicle trackway defines a loop together with means for launching and propelling one or more toy vehicles through the loop portion of the trackway. Within the loop, a toy figure is supported and includes a figure head which is pivotable between a first stable position in which toy vehicles are able to avoid the figure head and a second position in which toy vehicles are captured by the figure head and removed from the track. The toy figure head is moved from the stable position to the capture position in response to impact or energy vibrations set up within the loop structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,573 issued to Ostendorffet al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE TRACKSET HAVING PLURAL INTERSECTIONS in which a continuous toy vehicle track is provided with a rotating wheel booster station together with a sharply angled vertical ramp. The upper end of the vertical ramp terminates in a loop which directs the rising toy vehicle downwardly into a descending spiral ramp after which the toy vehicle is returned to the booster. The descending spiral ramp intersects the upwardly angled vertical track segment in several places creating the possibility of collision between a descending toy vehicle and a rising toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,480 issued to Sheltman sets forth a STAGING MECHANISM FOR TOY VEHICLE PLAYSET in which a continuous loop toy vehicle track supports a booster and a plurality of toy vehicles. The trackset is formed of spaced-apart track rails forming a gap there between. The toy vehicles are open wheeled and able to roll upon the track rails in either a right side up or inverted configuration. In the inverted configuration, the top surface of the toy vehicle is able to extend into the gap between the track rails. A staging lane facilitates introduction of additional toy vehicles to the trackset.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,951 issued to Ostendorff sets forth a TOY VEHICLE AND TRACKSET HAVING LAP-COUNTING FEATURE in which a closed loop trackset is provided with a rotating wheel booster for accelerating toy vehicles upon the track. The toy vehicles support momentum sensitive switches and microprocessor based counters together with a liquid crystal display for responding to each disturbance of the momentum switch to increment the display lap count upon the liquid crystal display. The momentum switch is positioned and configured to respond to the momentum changes imparted to the toy vehicle as the booster accelerates the toy vehicle.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2005/0191938 filed on behalf of Sheltman et al. and entitled GRAVITY LAUNCHER AND CLAMP FOR TRACKSET sets forth a toy vehicle launcher and supporting clamp used in providing a gravity driven toy vehicle trackset. The clamp utilizes a ratcheting attachment member which facilitates the rapid sizing or adjustment for size enabling quick attachment to a table edge or the like. The launcher and clamp further provides a toy vehicle launcher having a trigger release for gravity driven launch of a toy vehicle down a track coupled to the launcher. The angle of the toy vehicle launcher is adjustable to facilitate changes in the launch angle and thereby facilitate changes in the amount of energy imparted to the launched toy vehicle.
International Application published under the patent cooperation treaty No. WO/99/49948 filed on behalf of Lambert and entitled TOY VEHICLE JUMPSET WITH CROSSING RISE AND DESCENT PATHS sets forth a closed loop trackway having a rotating wheel booster operative thereon. The trackway further defines an upwardly directed jump ramp which causes an accelerated toy vehicle to be directed upwardly across a vertical jump and thereafter be received in a loop which redirects the toy vehicle downwardly to a descending jump ramp. The upwardly directed and descending jump paths cross each other and create the possibility of a collision between ascending and descending toy vehicles.
In another type of apparatus employed by practitioners in the art to enhance the appeal and enjoyment of toy vehicle tracksets, a loop feature is often provided. Such loop features may be generally characterized as track portions which intercept a moving toy vehicle and travel it through the pathway of a loop feature and thereafter return the toy vehicle to the trackway for continued travel. Often within the loop feature, additional stunt activity such as redirection or capture is provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,969 issued to Zaruba sets forth a LOOP FEATURE FOR PROPELLED TOY VEHICLES having a generally vertically oriented single loop which in turn includes a moveable ingress portion and a moveable egress portion. A propelled toy vehicle enters the loop upon engaging one surface of the ingress portion. Player operated controls effect movement of the egress portion to permit or prohibit the propelled toy vehicle from exiting the loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,991 issued to Sano sets forth a TOY TRACKWAY having a pair of generally straight toy vehicle track segments coupled to a double connecting and direction reversing loop at one end. The remaining end of one segment is coupled to a toy vehicle launcher while the remaining end of the other segment is coupled to a finish line. A toy vehicle is propelled from the launcher down one straight track segment and is reversed through the double reverse loop and redirected in a return path upon the parallel track segment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,961 issued to Muller sets forth a TRACK FOR TOY VEHICLES WITH JUMPING-OFF AND JUMPING-ON RAMPS in which a trackway includes oppositely directed curved ramp portions positioned upon a trackway to intercept and redirect a traveling toy vehicle. One ramp intercepts the toy vehicle and directs it upwardly reversing its direction and sending the toy vehicle away from the first loop in a free flight travel path. The second loop is positioned within the anticipated flight path of the toy vehicle and captures the toy vehicle returning it to the trackway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,923 issued to Hippely et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE PLAYSET FOR THERMOCHROMIC VEHICLES having a toy vehicle launcher coupled to a straight track segment which in turn is coupled to a vertical loop segment. At the end of the vertical loop segment, a container of water at a suitable temperature is positioned to receive the toy vehicle. As the toy vehicle descends into the water, the thermochromic material of the toy vehicle is activated changing the vehicles appearance. A robot arm is operative to remove the toy vehicle from the liquid and place it upon a return path.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2005/028795 filed on behalf of Sheltman et al. sets forth a STUNT DEVICE FOR TOY VEHICLE TRACKSET having a continuous trackway which includes a rotating wheel booster for accelerating toy vehicles. In one portion of the trackway, an ascending ramp is directed upwardly to a vertical loop through an intersection gap in the trackway. The vertical loop provides an inverting travel path which receives the toy vehicle traversing the gap in the upwardly directed loop and redirects is downwardly in a descending path across a second gap to a descending return ramp. The ascending and descending travel paths extend through respective gaps which are coincident forming an intersection. As toy vehicles traverse the ascending and descending travel paths through the intersection, collision often occur as part of the anticipated play pattern.
In a related area of the toy art, practitioners often produce various types of devices which are generally described as launching devices. Such devices are generally characterized as being capable of accelerating a vehicle from a standing stop in the launch device to a high speed travel down a trackway or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,571 issued to Bosch sets forth a TOY PROJECTILE LAUNCHING DEVICE which includes surface suitably configured to support and guide a projectile. A lever pivotally mounted so as to traverse a portion of the surface in the direction the projectile is being guided imparts energy to the projectile as it travels across the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,066 issued to Kennedy et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE LAUNCHER AND SOUND GENERATOR which utilizes a launching mechanism operative in combination with a rotatably mounted hexagonal toy vehicle magazine. The toy vehicle magazine supports a plurality of toy vehicles. As the launcher is activated to impart energy to a toy vehicle, the restaging of the launcher rotates the magazine positioning the next toy vehicle for launch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,242 issued to Crain et al. sets forth a MODULAR UNIT WITH TOY VEHICLE PROPULSION DEVICE in which a launcher device defines a launching station upon which a to-be-launched toy vehicle is positioned. A launcher arm is pivotally moveable between a retracted position and an impact position at high speed in response to the mechanical energy applied by the user. The mechanical energy is translated from the user to movement of the arm by a helical travel device coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,303 issued to Ribas et al. sets forth a PAD FOR LAUNCHING TOY VEHICLES ONTO A TRACK while U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,247 issued to Moe et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE LAUNCHER AND TOY VEHICLE FOR USE THEREWITH both of which may be characterized as launchers which impart energy to a toy vehicle by a pivoting arm.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0198166 filed on behalf of Newbold sets forth a FLEXIBLE WALL BOOSTER WHEEL FOR TOY VEHICLE TRACKSET while U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,442 issued to Takeuchi sets forth a DEVICE FOR PROPELLING TOY CARS both of which provide general examples of additional toy vehicle launchers generally related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,188 issued to McKay et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,237 issued to Cooper et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,197 issued to Lambert et al. set forth examples of toy vehicle tracksets having multiple trackways suitable for race type activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 972,724 issued to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,160 issued to Borchers; U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,687 issued to Fields; U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,491 issued to Roeper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,949 issued to Beny et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,751 also issued to Beny; U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,365 issued to Carver; U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,849 issued to Faller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,850 issued to Summerfield; U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,742 issued to Terzian; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,169 issued to Munday et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,303 issued to McKay et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,460 issued to Dyer and British Application U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,949 filed on behalf of Matsumoto et al. Each set forth of examples of early attempts by practitioners in art to provide more amusing and entertaining toy vehicle tracksets.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,789 issued to Rehkemper et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,916 issued to McKay et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,682 issued to Leda et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,615 issued to Staats et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,943 issued to Dahlgren set forth miscellaneous apparatus developed by practitioners in the art which is somewhat related to the present invention environment.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore amusing, entertaining and interesting toy vehicle tracksets.